1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the awning art. More particularly, it lies within the vehicle awning art, wherein portable awnings are used for such vehicles as campers, trailers, vans and mobile living quarters.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to mobile vehicle awnings substantially resides within U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 3,364,973 and 3,833,011. The foregoing patents generally describe an awning which is retracted and stored within a casing on the side of a vehicle. The arms are retracted into a lead bar in one instance, and in another instance, the roller is spring loaded. Both of the foregoing features, although considered an advance at the time, have been somewhat of a hindrance. In particular, the requirement is generally that a heavyweight frame must be mounted on the side of the vehicle having a casing attached thereto. This attendantly creates a complex and cumbersome attachment. As can be appreciated, the streamlined configuration of the vehicle is diminished, as well as the general overall appearance is detracted from.
The requirement of a separate casing and mounting means along with a lead bar has led the inventor to make this advance over the art.
The instant invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies by providing a substantially improved means for storing the awning. The awning itself with its lead bar comprises a storing and holding member. The awning is fundamentally wrapped around the lead bar as it is rolled backwardly toward the vehicle until it reaches the vehicle. As it is rolled in juxtaposition to the vehicle, it forms a package for the arms, attachment means, and support structure for the contracted and rolled awning. The end result is a portable awning with improved appearance, less cost and most importantly, has weight which is essential in today's vehile awning market.
The foregoing configuration is enhanced by a pair of fairings or nacelles which hold the awning in its rolled configuration. The fairings are streamlined and cover the ends of the awning in its rolled state. The ends are thus not exposed as material on a wound reel, but rather provided with a combination streamlined cover, holder, and protective member.
The entire awning in its rolled configuration helps to provide storage for the angular braces and the stabilizer bars. In addition thereto, it creates a neat and lightweight awning structure that can be stored and held on the side of a vehicle in a facile manner for easy and quick release and usage thereof.